Transkripte/Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen
Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen ist die zehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Die Entdeckung der Parasprites :Fluttershy: La, la la, la la, la la, la la. Danke kleines Eichhörnchen, aber denk daran: diese Blumen sind für Prinzessin Celestia. Für sie sind nur die schönsten gut genug. La, la la, la la, la la, la la. :dem Off: Zwitscher :Fluttershy: Ah! :Parasprite: Zwitscher :Fluttershy: Oh hallo, kleiner Kerl. Soetwas niedliches wie dich habe ich ja noch nie zuvor gesehen. :Parasprite: Schnüffel :Fluttershy: Oh, du hast anscheinend Hunger. Hier hast du genug. Keuchen Dann hattest du wohl großen Hunger. :Parasprite: Schnurr :Fluttershy: Meine Güte, du bist ja so was von niedlich. Ich kanns kaum erwarten, dich meinen Freundinnen zu zeigen. :Titellied] Vorbereitungen :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Beeil dich, Spike! Dieses Haus räumt sich nicht von selbst auf. :Spike: Es hat auch nicht dieses Chaos verursacht. :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Celestia kommt uns schon morgen besuchen. :Spike: Ich dachte, sie wollte einfach nur mal so vorbeischauen. :Twilight Sparkle: Eine Prinzessin würde nie einfach mal vorbeischauen, deshalb muss das Haus blitzeblank sein, aber die Bücherhaufen werden nicht weniger. :Spike: Du solltest anfangen, deine Bücher eins nach dem anderen zu lesen. – Oooh :Twilight Sparkle: Das Haus muss perfekt aufgeräumt sein, wir haben keine Zeit rumzualbern. :Spike: Weißt du, vielleicht würde uns das Aufräumen leichter fallen, wenn wir uns nicht dauernd in die Quere kommen würden. :Twilight Sparkle: Gute Idee, du machst hier weiter und ich seh nach, wies bei den anderen läuft. :Spike: Vielleicht könnte ich… Ächz :plaudern :Vorleserin: Herzlich Willkommen Prinzessin Celest. :Twilight Sparkle: Wieso steht da nicht ihr ganzer Name? :Golden Harvest: Haben wir leider nicht mehr draufgekriegt. :Twilight Sparkle: Ihr könnt kein Willkommensschild mit ihrem halben Namen aufhängen. Versucht es bitte noch mal. :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist wunderschön. Genauso weitermachen. :Twilight Sparkle: Hallo Mr und Mrs Cake. Was macht das Festessen? :Cup Cake: Stöhn Wir wären schon viel weiter, wenn nicht… :Pinkie Pie: Schleck :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, was machst du denn hier? Diese Kuchen sollen doch alle für die Prinzessin sein. :Pinkie Pie: Weiß ich doch, deshalb wollte ich sie probieren. Irgendein Pony muss ja darauf aufpassen, dass alles lecker genug für die königliche Zunge ist, und ich, Pinkie Pie, erkläre, dass die Kuchen gut genug sind für einen König, eine Königin oder eine Prinzessin. :Fluttershy: Twilight, Pinkie, ihr werdets nicht glauben… Oh, tut mir leid. Komme ich irgendwie ungelegen? :Pinkie Pie: Nein, gar nicht, komm rein und machs dir bequem. Schling Was gibts denn, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Ihr werdet staunen; Ich hab was Tolles nahe dem Wald der ewigen Magie gefunden. Komm mal raus, kleines Kerlchen, ist schon ok. :Parasprite: Zwitscher :Fluttershy: Drei? :Twilight Sparkle: Sie sind unglaublich. Wer sind sie denn? :Fluttershy: Ich weiß nicht genau, ich weiß auch gar nicht, woher die anderen Zwei plötzlich kommen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich würde auch eins aufnehmen Ich finde sie wirklich so… bezaubernd. Außerdem wär’s auch ein netter Spielkamerad für Spike, dann wird er mich beim Lernen nicht so oft stören. :Fluttershy: Pinkie, willst du vielleicht den anderen? :Pinkie Pie: Bääh! Ein Parasprite? Machst du Witze? :Fluttershy und Twilight: Hä? :Twilight Sparkle: Ein Para-was? :Fluttershy: Wie kann man sie denn nicht mögen? :Pinkie Pie: Ächz Jetzt brauch ich ganz dringend ne Posaune. :Twilight Sparkle: Eine was? :Pinkie Pie: Eine Posaune, du weißt schon: Posaunenspieler :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist typisch Pinkie. :Parasprite: Schnurr :Rarity: Steh ruhig, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Ach, ich kann nicht. Ich muss mich bewegen. Dieses Rumstehen ist zu langweilig für mich. :Rarity: Willst du jetzt hübsch für Prinzessin Celestia aussehen oder nicht? :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, diese Festtagskostüme sind ja der Wahnsinn. :Rarity: Lach Dankeschön, Twilight. Wenigstens eine, die meine Fähigkeiten zu schätzen weiß. :Rainbow Dash: Uhh, sooo langweilig. :Parasprites: Zwitscher :Rarity: Hä? :Rainbow Dash: Was war n' das fürn Geräusch, Twilight? :Parasprite: Zwitscher :Parasprite: Zwitscher :Parasprite: Zwitscher :Rainbow Dash: Wow, was ist das denn? :Twilight Sparkle: Die bessere Frage ist, wo sind sie alle hergekommen? Vor einer Minute hatt ich nur einen davon. :Rainbow Dash: Äh, ich nehm auch einen. :Rarity: Ich möcht auch einen, die sind doch zu niedlich. :Pinkie Pie: Keuch Hat eins von euch Ponys vielleicht ein Akkordeon? :Rainbow Dash: Babylaute :Rarity: Ooh, bist du süß. :Pinkie Pie: Hallo?! Das ist jetzt wichtig! Oh, herzlichen Dank. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, ist auch alles geschmückt, das Festessen fertig? Ich hoffe wir schaffen bis morgen wirklich alles Vorbereitungen. :Spike: Schnarch :Parasprite: Schnarch :Twilight Sparkle: Gähn Worüber mach ich mir eigentlich Sorgen? Der perfekte Schwarm :Parasprites: Schnarchen :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Wach auf! Was ist passiert? :Spike: Hä? Ahhhh! Was ist denn los? :Parasprite: Zwitscher :Twilight Sparkle: Wieso sind das so viele? :Spike: Keine Ahnung, der Kleine hatte heute Nacht Hunger, also hab ich ihn gefüttert, aber ich hab keine Idee, wo all die anderen herkommen. Oh nein, die vernichten meine ganze Arbeit. :Twilight Sparkle: Die Prinzessin kommt heute zu Besuch. :Spike: Argh. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, hilf mir die Tierchen einzufangen. :Spike: Ohh, was meinst du, was ich hier mache? Ahhh! Hnng! Ich weiß, ich weiß, keine Zeit rumzualbern. :Parasprite: Zwitscher :Parasprite: Zwitscher :Rainbow Dash: Hm? Ähm, hä?! Stöhn Schrei Hey, Stöhn Waaa, geht runter von mir! Stöhn Schrei :Rarity: Oh, ihr seid nicht nur entzückende kleine Kerlchen, ihr seid sogar richtige Helferchen. :Parasprite: Schnurr Würg :Rarity: Keuch Alles ok? Stöhn Schrei Pfui! Pfui! Ein Tierchen, das sich so ekelhaft benimmt, hat hier in meiner Boutique nichts zu suchen. :Parasprite: Würg :Rarity: Schrei :Pinkie Pie: Sieh doch mal: Applejacks Mundharmonika. Ist das nicht toll? :Parasprites: Zwitscher :Pinkie Pie: Keuch Und keinen Augenblick zu früh! :Rarity: Stöhn Pinkie! Ich Moment bin ich zu beschäftigt. :Pinkie Pie: Meinst du, ich nicht? Ich muss dringend Instrumente auftreiben. Ganz viele. Unendlich viele! Aber wenn wir uns die Arbeit teilen, dann können wir es rechtzeitig schaffen. :Rarity: Bitte, Pinkie, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für deine spaßigen Spielchen, ich habe ein echtes Problem. :Pinkie Pie: Natürlich hast du ein echtes Problem und ein Banjo ist die einzige Lösung. :Twilight Sparkle: Keuch :Rarity: Ah, wie ich sehe, haben wir das gleiche Problem. :Rainbow Dash: Verschwindet! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy weiß alles über Tiere. Sie kann uns sagen, wie wir das stoppen können. :Parasprites: Zwitscher :Twilight Sparkle: …oder auch nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, tu doch was, Flutterhy! Kannst du sie aufhalten? :Fluttershy: Ich hab schon alles versucht. Ich hab sie gebeten und angefleht, freundlich mit ihnen geredet und diskutiert. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Prinzessin Celestia: Schrei :Twilight Sparkle: Bevor Celestia kommt, müssen wir das unter Kontrolle kriegen. Es wird ansonsten ganz schrecklich! :Parasprite: Würg :Rarity: Ahhh! Wenn ihr micht fragt, dann ist jetzt alles schon ganz schrecklich. :Applejack: Hier sind die Äpfel, die du bestellt hast, Fluttershy. Aber ich frag mich, wieso du soviele wolltest. HEY! :Fluttershy: Was sollen wir tun? :Twilight Sparkle: Keuch Ich hab ne Idee! Applejack kann gut mit Tierherden umgehen. :Rainbow Dash: JA! Wir treiben sie zurück in den Wald. :Applejack: Ok, ich kann das übernehmen, aber ich brauche dazu eure Hilfe. Twilight und Rarity warten da drüben. Ich werde versuchen, die Kerlchen auf euch zuzutreiben. Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy, bleibt nah über ihnen. Sie dürfen nicht wegfliegen. :Rainbow Dash: Aye, aye. :Applejack: Jiiiiiii-ha! Stoppt die Parasprites :Applejack: Soweit in Ordnung. Und jetzt weiter, Ponys! Achtung, Rarity, da will dir einer abhauen! Hol ihn zurück, Rainbow Dash! Haltet durch, Mädels, das kriegen wir hin! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. :Twilight Sparkle: Wem sagst du das? Die Prinzessin kann jeden Augenblick hier sein. :Pinkie Pie: Das ist richtig, deshalb müsst ihr jetzt alles stehen und liegen lassen und mir helfen, Rumbarasseln aufzutreiben. :Twilight Sparkle: Rumbarasseln? Pinkie, wir haben ein größeres Problem als Rumbarasseln zu finden. :Pinkie Pie: Keuch Genau! Eine Riesentuba wäre jetzt noch viel wichtiger. Folgt mir! Ich sagte "Folgt mir!". :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, wieso bist du nur immer so durch den Wind? :Pinkie Pie: Und wieso seid ihr nur so stur? :Applejack: Vergesst Pinkie, Mädels. Aufpassen! Treibt sie an! Weiter vorwärts! :Rainbow Dash: Das hätten wir. Ha-! :Fluttershy: Autsch. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir haben es geschafft! Gut gemacht, Applejack. :Applejack: Ohne euch wär mir das nicht gelungen. :Twilight Sparkle: Lasst uns schnell zurückgehen und aufräumen, bevor die Prinzessin da ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, ihr wisst alle, was ihr zu tun habt. Wir müssen uns beeilen, um die Zeit wieder einzuholen. Wo kommen die denn jetzt schon wieder her? :Fluttershy: Nun ja, ich hab einen von ihnen behalten. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie sind halt sooo süß. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir haben keine Zeit, sie noch mal zusammenzubringen. Was machen wir denn jetzt? :Rainbow Dash: Wir überlassen es der Wetterpolizei. :Rarity: Schrei :Rainbow Dash: Zeit für eine kleine Wirbelsturmaufräumaktion. Jaaaaa! :Parasprites: Zwitscher :Twilight Sparkle: Das war super, Rainbow Dash! :Applejack: Unser Problem ist anscheinend gelöst. :Pinkie Pie: Ja, genau, mit diesen Becken. Ahh, hey, gib sie zurück! :Rainbow Dash: Woah. Uh. Woah. Uh! Ich kann sie nicht halten! Sie brechen aus! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, was hast du getan? :Pinkie Pie: Ich habe meine nagelneuen Becken verloren, das habe ich getan. :Twilight Sparkle: Könntest du deine blöden Instrumente mal einen Moment vergessen? Du hast unsere Dorfrettungsaktion ruiniert! :Pinkie Pie: Ich?! Ruiniert?! Ich bin keine Ruiniererin, ich bin die Ruinierte! Äh, oder heißt es Ruinesse? Oder Ruinette? :Applejack: Kommt mit, Mädels! Mit der kann man doch gar nicht reden. Die hat ja nicht alle Äpfel unterm Baum. :Pinkie Pie: Hey! Ich sag euch was: Was das Ruinieren angeht, steht ihr total auf dem falschen Huf! Vielleicht könntet ihr mir einfach mal zuhören! Schädlingsbefall :Parasprites: Zwitscher :Parasprite: Zwitscher Schmatz Schmatz :Pony: Keuch :Gärtnerpony: Aah! :Fluttershy: Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Sie essen ja alle Lebensmittel auf. :Applejack: Ah! Meine Äpfel! :Twilight Sparkle: Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Ich weiß es! Ich werde sie verzaubern, dann hören sie auf zu essen. :Pinkie Pie: Hier! Ich hab Trommeln. Wenn ihr mal kurz… Grrrr! :Parasprite: Schnüffel :Twilight Sparkle: Keuch :Parasprite: Zwitscher :Twilight Sparkle: Seufz :Parasprite: Schmatz :Rainbow Dash: Oh. Hey, hat funktioniert. Beschränkt sich aber auf unsere Lebensmittel. :Rarity: Oh nein, ich muss sofort wieder in meine Boutique. Jedes Pony rette sich, wenns kann! :Rarity: Meine Kleider! Husch! Aufhören, du ungezogenes… Schrei :Pinkie Pie: Ich rette dich! :Rarity: Schrei :Applejack: Kein fremdes Tierchen wird die Ernte unserer Plantage aufessen. :Applejack: Haltet euch bereit, ich seh sie kommen! Keuch Das hab ich nicht kommen sehen. :Spike: Hilfe! :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, sie fressen die Wörter! :Spike: Hilfe… :Zecora: Uh, bist du verrückt geworden? :Twilight Sparkle: Spuck Zecora, diese kleinen Kerle verschlingen ganz Ponyville und heute kommt die Prinzessin! Kannst du uns helfen? Bitte. :Zecora: Oh, diese kleinen Monster, die überhaupt nichts taugen. Ist das ein Parasprite vor meinen Augen? :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Ahnung, ist es einer? :Zecora: Alle Welt weiß, sie sind nur zum Fressen geboren und leben sie in Ponyville, dann … seid ihr verloren. :Twilight Sparkle: Schluck :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein, da kommt sie! :schreien :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, folgender Plan: Rainbow Dash, du musst sie ablenken. :Rainbow Dash: YAAAAAAAEEEAAAA! :Twilight Sparkle: Gut. Die anderen bauen solange ein neues Ponyville. Da drüben. Wir haben eine Minute. Zecora hatte Recht, wir sind verloren. Tierchenfänger Pinkie Pie :Musik :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein, die Prinzessin und ihr Gefolge. Es ist alles aus. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, wir stecken hier mitten in einer Krise. Wir haben keine Zeit für deinen… Unsinn? :Twilight Sparkle: Da! :Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, meine treue Schülerin. :Twilight Sparkle: Hallo, Prinzessin. :Celestia: Es ist so schön, dich und deine Freundinnen wiederzusehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Und, hehe, wie war die Reise? War viel Verkehr? :Celestia: Oh, was ist denn das? Lachen Diese kleinen Tierchen sind ja wirklich entzückend. :Rainbow Dash: Sie sind eher alles andere als entzückend. :Celestia: Vielen Dank, dass ihr mir einen solch schönen Empfang in Ponyville bereitet. Ihr habt für mich ja sogar eine Parade organisiert. :Twilight Sparkle: Parade? Oh. Ja! Die Parade. :Celestia: Aber es tut mir sehr leid, wir müssen meinen Besuch auf ein anderes Mal verschieben. Fillydelphia hat mich zu einem fürchterlichen Notfall gerufen. Wie ich gehört habe, handelt es sich um eine Art Tierchenbefall. :Twilight Sparkle: Äh… Tierchenbefall? :Celestia: Ja, Massen von unglaublich lästigen Tierchen sind wohl in den letzten Tagen über die Stadt hergefallen. Es tut mir leid, Twilight, dass ihr euch wegen mir so viel Mühe gegeben habt. :Twilight Sparkle: Was? Mühe? Was für ne Mühe denn? :Celestia: Aber bevor ich gehen muss, würde ich mir noch gerne deinen neuesten Bericht über die Magie die Freundschaft anhören. :Twilight Sparkle: Meinen… neuesten Bericht?! :Celestia: Hast du nichts neues über Freundschaft gelernt? :Twilight Sparkle: Doch, ich habe was neues gelernt. Dass die Lösung eines Problems manchmal etwas anderes sein kann, als man erwartet hätte. Es kann besser sein, innezuhalten und sich die Ideen seiner Freunde anzuhören, auch wenn sie für einen selbst vielleicht keinen Sinn ergeben. :Celestia: Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich, Twilight Sparkle, und ich bin sehr beeindruckt von deinen Freundinnen. Es klingt, als würdet ihr alle eine Menge von einander lernen. :Twilight Sparkle: Danke, Prinzessin. :Pinkie Pie: Hey, wo will die Prinzessin denn hin? :Twilight Sparkle: Ein Notfall in Fillydelphia. :Rainbow Dash: Anscheinend so ne Art Tierchenbefall. :Pinkie Pie: Haben die es etwa auch mit Parasprites zu tun? Naja, ich habe ne Tuba, dann werd ich mal losflitzen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich denke, die Prinzessin wird das schon regeln. :Applejack: Du hast die ganze Zeit gewusst, was das für Tierchen sind, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Seufz Ja, was meint ihr, wieso ich so wild darauf war, die Instrumente zu organisieren, aber ihr wolltet ja nicht auf mich hören. :Twilight Sparkle: Du hast Recht, Pinkie Pie, und es tut uns wirklich leid. :Gruppe: Ja, entschuldige Pinkie. :Twilight Sparkle: Du bist eine tolle Freundin. Selbst, wenn wir dich nicht immer verstehen können. :Pinkie Pie: Danke Mädels, ihr seid auch tolle Freundinnen, und ich versteh mich ja selbst nicht immer. :Twilight Sparkle: Du hast mein Ansehen bei Prinzessin Celestia gerettet und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Auch ganz Ponyville! :Twilight Sparkle: Oder auch nicht. :Posaune :Musik :Abspann Navboxen en:Transcripts/Swarm of the Century es:Transcripciones/La plaga del siglo pl:Transkrypty/Rój stulecia ru:Стенограммы/Незваные гости Kategorie:Erste Staffel